BSG In the Round
by Mariel3
Summary: 100 words: the series. Inspired by a certain vid and a certain song...AR
1. What's a Little Trouble?

This is a series of drabbles written "in the round". They'll end where they begin...eventually...

**  
What's a Little Trouble?**  
By: Mariel

* * *

He loosens his hold on her but doesn't let go.

"If we do this, there'll be trouble," he rasps.

He knows it. She knows it. The frackin' gods themselves know it, but her arms snake around his neck.

Her fingers play with the short hairs on the back of his head. His arms tighten around her.

She smiles the smile that always elicits a corresponding one from him and she presses her body against him, relishing the effect she has on him and the effect he has on her.

Lips moving feather-light against his, she whispers, "We can handle it."


	2. Promises Don't Matter

**Promises Don't Matter  
**By Mariel

* * *

II

_"We can handle it," she promises._

He doubts it, but suspends disbelief and smiles against her lips. This has been building for so long rational thought wouldn't stop it from happening anyway. He knows the inherent danger in taking what they want, but doesn't care, because this is their piece of inevitable.

His body aching in ways it hasn't for a long, long time, he gently slides her blouse off her shoulders...

Her fingers work efficiently, undoing the buttons of his uniform.

She trembles against him as he touches places that haven't been touched in far too long.

It's good.


	3. There's No Stopping It

**There's No Stopping It  
**By: Mariel

* * *

**III**

_It's good._

She tilts her head back, lost in the moment and in him and the feel of his mouth as it trails the contours of her neck. She wonders why now, why here, then gasps as he touches her _just there_...

They've reached skin-to-skin contact, his back firm beneath her hands, the softness of her breasts filling his cupped palms...

She places her hand behind his neck. Drawing his mouth down against hers, she drinks him in.

Later, pressing against one another, they move rhythmically, breaths coming in low, soft moans... until they cry out together.

The phone rings.

* * *

This goes out to someone who says AR no longer inspires her /sadsigh/ This is a round of drabbles in tribute to the work she did when she _was_. And a kind of prayer that at some point, the spirit moves again... 

There will be about...hmmmm...six more before the circle is complete...


	4. A Meeting of Minds

**A Meeting of Minds**  
By Mariel

* * *

IV. 

_The phone rings._

They collapse together, their mouths parting as another reality beckons. Stubbornly, he refuses to let go of his grasp on this one. Balancing the phone with one hand, he holds her firmly.

On the precipice between two worlds, he wills her presence to keep him with her, to not let him slip too far away.

"Adama," he rasps into the receiver.

He listens, responds, hangs up.

It can wait.

Without hesitation, he pulls her to him again.

That motion signals a mutual epiphany. In it they find a newfound power and freedom.

They believe they control it.

* * *


	5. Intrenched

Getting near the end, so we can end up where we started...

**Intrenched  
**By: Mariel

* * *

V. 

_They believe they control it._

Subtle glances, double entendres, accidental touches...

They declare the rumours untrue.

They're close. With guileless eyes they readily admit to a friendship already public knowledge -

And steadfastly deny the truth that lies beneath it.

His hands slip beneath her blouse and warm her. Her breath catches in her throat as his lips trail promises she will insist he keep.

_This is good_. They are one another's refuge. They find life in their union, find joy in the other's presence, and cling to it as they cling to each other.

This is something they cannot lose.

* * *

Sorry, I know drabbles aren't popular, but I had to figure out if I could do this. I promise after these are finished, I'll post something a little meatier! ; 


	6. No Pain, No Gain

**No Pain, No Gain**  
By: Mariel

* * *

VI 

_This is something they cannot lose._

Time passes. It remains good. Very, very good.

Their days are long, filled with an unruly Quorum, dissension in the fleet, and a relentless enemy.

But their nights...

_Gods, their nights..._

Releasing themselves from duty and obligation, they turn to each other. Two halves of one whole, they meet and find solace and completion. Kindling a flame that warms and exhilarates, they unite - two spirits made physical, made joyous, righteous, invincible...

In public, they lead and argue, debate and defer.

In private, they love; each clandestine touch a precious, beloved danger they cannot surrender.


	7. It's All In How You Say It

**It's All In How You Say It**  
By: Mariel

* * *

VII 

_They cannot surrender..._

Not the battle, not their relationship.

They remain undeterred from their course.

Eyes on each other, they dance in the round, the whirl of their days a blur around them. They keep in step with others, move in time with the tune, but their calm, their vision, their inner melody, is drawn solely from the other.

More rumours arise; questions erupt.

He stands firmly behind her, solemn, implacable, immoveable.

_Her rock_.

She speaks from the podium, firmly, confidently, pleasantly.

_His sun._

They weather the storm like all others - together... their truth harboured safely in silence and secrecy.

* * *

This one's my favourite.  



	8. But Who Leads Who to Where?

**But Who Leads Who to Where?**  
By: Mariel

* * *

VIII

_Their truth harboured safely in silence and secrecy_, they find secrecy no burden and silence neither sad nor unwelcome. Both are warmed by intimate touch and emotion and a resonance that trembles in time with their hearts. A soft sigh, a low moan...a kiss, a caress, a slide of soft skin against skin...

This is their dance. They have created it, built it from the rhythms of their need. They touch, draw apart, draw together again, their balance spiralling outward beyond them and into the fleet, its melody infectious, satisfying, and pure.

Few question who leads who to where...

* * *

Okay. I kinda like this one, too...It's the dance thing. Monsie so totally got me into that vision with her vid...


	9. He Doesn't Let Go

**He Doesn't Let Go**  
By: Mariel

* * *

IX

_Few question who leads who to where..._

This has happened before and will happen again.

They lead with their minds and follow their hearts. It is true, it is honest, it is ageless.

This is their dance, its rhythms begun when the gods were young, its tune ancient and endless.

She tilts her head back, lost in the moment, lost in him. She wonders why now, why here, and then wonders no longer. He is here; she is with him.

_This is as it was and as it will be._

He loosens his hold on her, but doesn't let go...

End


End file.
